Ga! Too much presser!
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' 1 his master is a man 2 he lives in south park,But just who is it? Creek boyxboy other side pairings Dip and so on this is in Tweeks pov slight hurt and comfort, T because the ratings will change from each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

_-__**Chapter 1: Two cute blonds hugging on the floor**_

It was 7 pm when my parents called me down, I walked shakily down the stairs 'What if they had an ambush waiting for me and it was the gnomes that mimicked there voices so that I would come down and when I got there they would jump on me and steel all of my underwear then drain my blood and put it in tomato sauce turning everyone who eats it into cannibal zombies!'

I started shaking more as I came into the kitchen, I saw my parents stood at the counter

"Sit down son." My father said as he waved me to the bar stool, when I sat down my mother handed me my only stress relief...

Coffee.

I took a few sips of my coffee relaxing, not that anyone could tell because I always looked like a ringing phone on vibrate

"Ga! So w-w-what -Ah- did y-you want t-to say?" I asked stuttering and shaking

"Tweek you know that we love you." my mother said, I squeaked 'This is they ask me to sacrifice myself to the crab people to save there lives but when the crab people get me they will cook me in a stew with out vegetables!'

"Tweek the coffee shop is having a very hard month so your mother and I have decided to sell you in to slavery." my father said normally like he was talking about the weather.

My heart froze... well not really it went 100 times faster than it's already fast pace

"W-w-wha-what!" My scream came out like a whisper because I was shaking so much

"Tweek honey you don't have to worry we'll go and meet him tomorrow for the money and the person said that you still get to work in the coffee shop because they live in south park, so that means that you can stay in school two~" my mother cooed like I got her a puppy.

After that they went to bed, I stayed up and had one cup of coffee every half an hour trying to forget about the talk with a caffeine over dose, until it was time to leave for school. I walked in my jittery silence wearing my green button up shirt pail blue jeans and brown coffee coloured converse.

'This could not get any worse. I get sold to some random guy that I don't even know! And because Craig was at his grandparents for the weekend he'll be late for school... And I'm positive that while I was down stairs drinking coffee the gnomes stole some more of my underpants... Sigh...

Out of no were a hand appeared in front of my face

"Aaahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs falling backwards into some ones arms. 'Oh no this is were they through me in the back of a van and ship me off to Scottsdale where I will be board to death!'

I was about to scream again when the person that waved the hand in my face spoke

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for frightening you Tweek." I recognised the soft British voice and I looked up to see Pip in front of me and Damien holding me up both were looking at me in worry... well Damien looked half worried half annoyed 'Ah what happens if he sets me on fire because I made him mad and all my skin melts and he drinks it like milk!'

I sprung out of his arms but slipped on the snow and landed on Pip who I took to the ground. Pip was sat on the floor and I was sprawled on top of him hugging his waist because the fall scared me but mostly because I was terrified of the thought of what Damien would do to me because I was hugging his 'boyfriend'.

I whimpered and pushed my face closer into Pips chest, after a few seconds I realised that I had not burst into flames; I opened one eye and peaked up at Damien from under my hair.

He had a small smile tugging on his lips and his eyes were bright with amusement, the suspense was about to make me explode so I asked

"Y-your -Ga- n-not mad -Ah- abo-out me hug-ging your b-Ah-boyfriend?" I refused to let my hold on Pip loosen in hope that if something happened he would save me. Damien laughed his smile growing bigger

"No, I'm not mad after all who could be mad at two cute blonds hugging on the floor." he said with a shrug, I let out a squeaky sound that was close to a 'meep!'

"Damien! Do not say things like that your scaring Tweek!" the British boy said flustered my the comment which only made the Antichrist laugh more

"Come on Tweek old chap we need to go to school now." Pip said trying to push me away but I only tightened my grip, he let out a soft sigh and moved his hands from my shoulder's to my messed up hair and slowly started stroking it

"There there love, don't worry no ones going to hurt you." He whispered in a shoving voice, I reluctantly loosened my grip only to be quickly picked up off the floor; I shirked and tried to wiggle out of my captors grip only to have Pip take me from them

"Damien, you can't just randomly pick Tweek up, he's like a small animal you have to be careful." Pip scolded him lightly as I shuck in his arms

"Sorry 'bout that Tweekers~" he said snickering (in a nice way not an Eric Cartman way)

So we started walking down to school, Damien on the left of Pip me on the right, they were holding hands while I desperately clung to Pip's arm like it was a parachute…. Not that he seemed to mind.

I like Pip he's a good friend, I was really sad when he was getting bulled but now that Damien's back no one picks on him 'Which is good because now I know that Pip wouldn't be kidnapped by government spy's and taken to area 51 were he would have been made into some kind of war weapon!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

_-__**Chapter 2: Eric… Eric Cartman**_

As we entered the school gates we saw a boy with blond hair and a light blue jacket, he waved and ran over to us

"Good morning fella's~" he said happily with a smile

"Good morning, what a splendid day we're having."

"Morning."__

"Ga! G-good mo-orning B-Butters."

"It is a nice day huh, I hope that it stays like this." He said once we sat down at an outside picnic table. Pip and Damien on one side me and Butters on the other.

I pouted slightly; it can't be that nice of a day if Craig isn't here….

'Hey I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell any government spy's from Russia…Okay?

I Tweek Tweak, the twitchy insane stuttering mess have fallen in love with my best friend Craig Tucker the so called stone faced asshole of the school…. Yep how unlucky am I…. I'm sure falling in love with your friend is against the rules or something.'

"So how was your weekend Butters?" Pip asked as I came back to the real world

"O-oh well my parents grounded me." He said rubbing his knuckles looking ashamed

"Ah! - A-again!" I said, well shouted Butters just nodded

"Ha-ha, what did you mess up thins time?" Damien snickered only to be punched in the shoulder by Pip. Butters blushed and seemed to find a stop on the table very interesting 'I hope that he isn't looking at a spy camera!'

"Ah… well… my parents court me and Eric kissing in my room so they grounded me and my dad thinks that I'm bi-curious again know matter how many times I tell him I'm gay!" he said flustered

"Eric… Eric Cartman, oh my I forgot that you two were dating, how long has it been sins he asked you out?" Pip said happily clapping his hands

"Just over a month now." Butters said smiling just as the bell went signalling the start of class

"Aaahh!" I screamed and covered my ears

After a few minuets of them trying to persuade me that it was the bell and not the start of an alien invasion we went to class….. I still didn't believe them but I went any way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

(this one has some bad language!)

_-__**Chapter 3: Blond hair, blue eyes orange hooded glory**_

Starting the first lesson of the day: History... with Mr Garrison

"Okay class, so can anyone tell me when WW2 started?... come on anyone... Ah, yes Clyde."

"2002?"

"...Okay now lets get an answer from some one who's not a complete retard."

The rest of the lesson kid of went like this... it was only 2 minutes before the bell that I tuned back in.

Mr Garrison was in the middle of speaking while pointing at the Europe map with a stick

"-And then Germany invaded Italy's vital regions-" but he was cut off by Bebe and Wendy's snickering

"What's so funny about Germany invading Italy's vital regions!" Mr Garrison demanded, unfortunately it only made them laugh harder

"Who need Germany was so forceful." Wendy laughed

"Ve~ PASTA!" Bebe said with a sweeping hand motion sending then both into hysterics 'OMSJ! Maybe they are possessed by pasta loving ghost's!' I screamed inside my head, then the bell went and I screamed out loud... not that anyone was paying attention to me.

"I'll let you girls off with a warning but if you distract my lesson again I'll send you both to principle Victoria, Class dismissed." be for he even got the last syllable out the class room was empty.

Now for lesson number Two: Art

and strait from the start I knew it was going to be a bad lesson...

"Okay class pick partners~" the female teacher said thinking that she had just made our lives better 'Sweet Jesus! What should I do! If I pick someone they could be a secret werewolf but if they say no then I shall be forever alone!' I shout my eyes and started pulling at my hair until two hands pried them away.

"I'll be your partner Tweekers~3" I looked up to see Kenny McCormick in all his blond hair, blue eyes orange hooded glory. I let out a squeak in response and he dragged me to a table humming a tune that I didn't know 'Not that I listen to music after all songs are the way the mole people brain wash you!'

So now the hole class was sat in two's on different art tables when the teacher asked

"So dose anyone have any idea's on what we could do for your next project?" Everyone started shouting things like Nothing, Collage, Anime, Sketch so on...

until Kenny said some thing that made the hole class a ghost town

"I think we should sketch naked pitchers-" he pointed a finger at me "-and Tweek here can be the model~ 3"

The next thing I knew I was in one of the hall ways on Kenny's back, I would have panicked but I felt to dizzy to panic...

"Oh Tweekers your awake, that's good. Nearly gave me a heart attack back there especially when you didn't move." he said relived

"W-wha-what hap-pened?" I asked sleepily, Kenny gave me a side ways glance then said

"Well after I said... after my comment you screamed 'Too much presser!' and hit your head so hard on the art table that I thought it would split into!... The solid wooded art table I might add." he said the last part almost angrily

"And when you didn't wake up... You need to be more careful Tweek if you die **you** cant come back." he said empathising the 'you' but I just passed it off when I felt something start to trickle down my face, I moved one of my hands from around Kenny's neck to touch the stuff that was on my face, Kenny felt the movement and turned his head to me

"What are- Oh shit!" his eyes grew wide and he ran as fast as he could while still keeping me in place to the nurse's office.

He kicked open the door and sat me on one of the beds, he then ran over to the cabinets and started rutting through them 'I guess the nurse wasn't here because if she was she would have shouted at Kenny by now.' he came back with a big bowl of water and a cloth he then proceeded to dip the cloth into the water and pat it on my forehead near my hair line, after a few minutes of this he sprang up running to the cabinets once again muttering

"Oh shit oh fuck!" over and over again, however this only confused me as I looked around for the thing that was making 'Calm, happy-go-luck' Kenny panic when I caught sight of the big bowl. It didn't look like it was full of water... No.

It looked like it was full of blood, I couldn't even see the bottom of the bowl... was that bad?

"Right I'm going to have to stitch it up... but drink this first." Kenny was right in front of me 'When did he get there?' he handed me a small glass measuring cup witch was filled with red black liquid.

I took a sip and immediately pulled back in disused

"I-i-it's te-rrible." I stuttered slowly, Kenny gave me a sad expression that I never know he had

"I know hunny but it will make you feel better honest. Come on drink up." he said softly, taking the cup from my hands and feeding it to me until it was empty and the glass had a slight pink tint to.

As the liquid went down my thorough all I could think of was how horrible it tasted like salt and copper... like blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

_-__**Chapter 4: Sweet mother of Mary and gnomes!**_

I woke up some mints later lying on the bed with the white cover over me. I sat up and saw Kenny pacing back and thorth the small room

"K-k-kenny?" I asked rubbing my eyes, the second the word left my mouth his head shot up and he ran over to my side, he lifted my chin and inspected the spot that he was washing with the cloth he then stepped back and smiled that beaming smile of his.

"Ha-ha, it worked! I cant believe it worked! I didn't think it would but I'm glad it did other wise you'd be sleeping in the morgue. Ha ha~" he said tryumply, I lifted my shaky hand to touch the new stitches only to not find them... I couldn't even find a brake in the skin

"I-it's go-one?" I questioned, he smiled knowingly at me said

"Good as new!... However I think you better skip third lesson... its already half way through, so what did you have third?" he sat on the nurses spiny stool and moved it closer to the bed

"Third? I-I had ma-maths."

"Humm~" he said looking me up and down, I flinched slightly and asked him what he was looking at

"I was just thinking that this is the first time that I have seen you without that flask of coffee which is constantly attached to your hip." he said nodding, I froze and stopped breathing...

'Oh. My. God.'

"...Tweek?"

'I was so distracted this morning thinking about Craig and that guy that I'm being sold to I left my coffee at home!'

"Tweek!"

'Sweet mother of Mary and gnomes! I can't even go without coffee for 2 hours!'

"Tweekers!"

'And what school still has... 3 more hours left! Aaaahhhhh! I'm going to die! I'm going to waste away into dust! If I don't have coffee I don't want to be here but I can't go home! What should I do! I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die!'

"Sorry Tweek."

'I'm going to die I'm goi-'

"Aaaahhhhh!" I started breathing again once I clutched my arm to my chest looking for the point of pain.

"... y-you bi-it me-e?" I asked unsure if I was really seeing the bite marks indented into my skin

"It was the last thing I could do! I shouted your name like 100 times, I shook you... I even slapped you across the face a few times but you didn't move!" Kenny yelled in defence, I nodded and began to whimper softly 'My coffee...'

Kenny started patting my head like I was a small dog

"There there Tweekers if it's coffee you want I think that I could get Stan to get some." he said in a soft tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

I'm English so sorry if the French accent in bad :(

1*= my friend  
2*= English

_-__**Chapter 5: Ha! Nothing he says **_

I grabbed his hand lightning fast

"R-r-really!?" I stuttered, he nodded still shocked by my sudden movement. I sprang on him like a kitten would a toy mouse and hugged him while chanting

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" he laughed and hugged me back

"Hee hee~ It's okay Tweekers."

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" a calm British voice asked, I jumped and Kenny tightened his grip looking for the fret when we saw Gregory leaning agents the door frame.

His blond hair was combed back as always and his blue eyes were full of excitement, he was wearing an orange button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black leather looking gloves, pale blue jeans and light brown boots.

"Jesus Christ Gregory you nearly scared me half to death." Kenny said with a sigh as he let go of me

"H-hel-llo G-Gregory." I said with a little wave, he smiled at us both

"Sorry about that... Is the nurse here? Or do you know when she will be back?" he asked looking around 'That remands me I haven't seen her yet and me and Kenny have been in here for nearly an hour... maybe she was eaten by a pack of penguins!'

"No, I think that she's off today." Kenny shrugged, he looked at me then back at Gregory and asked

"Hey Greg could you watch Tweek while I go and find Stan for his coffee?"

"Sure Kenny leave Tweek to me and Chris." he smiled as Kenny was half way out the door

"Ah, so that's what your doing here Chris hurt himself again, huh?" Kenny said as he left the room leaving me and Gregory alone.

"G-Gregory? Where is Christophe?" I asked shaking less, 'Christophe and Gregory are the only people that I can completely calm down around... They're like my coffee 3 Its because they hate the government and they know that the government is evil, the only thing that I worry about is weather or not they are going to be okay because there job is dangerous... they're mercenary's.'

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about him. HEY CHRIS! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW THE NURSE ISN'T HERE!" he shouted making me flinch and I jumped a hole eight feet backwards when a figure came down from a panel in the ceiling.

The figure was Christophe, he was wearing a tight black shirt, baggy and ripped dark brown jeans which were tucked into knee high black combat boots with reddish brown lases, he had black fingerless gloves and his old shovel on his back, his brown hair was just going into his dark brown eyes witch had dark bags underneath from lack of sleep, he was covered in mud... and blood.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed making them both jump, Christophe and Gregory quickly turn to me 'Know matter how long they spend with me they still jump when I scream or start to panic'

"Don't do zat Tweek almost gave me a 'eart attack." Christophe sighed as he stood up and slumped onto the spinny stool that Kenny was sat on

"I agree Tweek, every time you scream we think that your in danger." Gregory said with a nod

"S-sorry..." I mumbled pulling on my dark green incorrectly buttoned shirt looking at the floor

"It's okay *mon ami, it waz my fault for jumping down I didn't know zat you were 'ere." Christophe said as he patted my head, I looked closely as his arm as he continued to pat my head

"Sweet gnomes! C-Christophe-e w-what happened!?" I squeaked, he had scratches all up his arms some deep some shallow, he pulled his arm from my view

"It is nothing..." he muttered looking away

"Ha! Nothing he says, he got those scratches from falling out of a tree." Gregory said with a chuckle

"Don't say anothzer word or I'll-"

"So he fell out of a tree because he was saving a baby bird. What it was we were up in that big tree next to the school looking around for our next target when Chris saw a birds nest and for some reason or another one of the little baby's fell out of the nest and Chris jumped out of the tree to save it bear in mind that the tree is bigger then a house, the birds okay tho so that's good it just makes me laugh that 'The Mole' would risk his life for a baby bird." Gregory said laughing completely Christophe's threat

"I'm going to kill you! You little *Anglais sheet!" he screamed in rage


	6. Chapter 6

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

I'm English so sorry if the French accent in bad :(

1*= little rabbit  
2*= No  
3*= Yes

I like Gregory X Christophe ^^

_-__**Chapter 6: Don't push your British luck**_

Christophe reached behind his back for his trusty shovel

"Aaaahhh!" I clutched my head and dropped to the floor making both of them freeze instantly

"Tweek? Tweek! What's wrong?!"

"Are you 'urt?!" they both shouted in unison running over to me, I lifted my head and showed them the tears rolling down my face making them panic even more

"Don't... ight..." I whispered through my tears, they both knelt down in front of me

"w'at waz zat *Petit lapin?" Christophe asked in a soft but secretly panicked tone 'Like when a child hurts themselves, you panic but if you show that to the child they panic two so you pretend to be calm.'

"...D-don't * Sob* fi-fight." I said looking at the both of them with pleading eyes

"Oh poppet~" Gregory cooed as he wiped my eyes and pulled me into a hug

"... I wazn't going to kill 'im..." Christophe said running a hand through his hair, I looked up at him and sniffled

"Y-you w-weren't?" he shook his head

"*Non... Gregory iz an annoying little beetch... but 'e iz my companion, so even zough I want to I wouldn't kill 'im..." he said flustered with a pink dusting over his muddy cheeks. Gregory let go of me to hug his slightly smaller partner in crime while using one hand to ruffle his hair 'But because Christophe's hair was as messy as it could get it only made it neater.'

"Aww~ Who knew you were loyal, Partner~" Gregory sang teasingly, Christophe growled and pushed him way

"Don't push your British luck, just because I wouldn't kill you doze 'NOT' mean I wouldn't try!" he snarled but Gregory just laughed it off and said

"Sure, sure. Now sit your frog arse down so that I can treat your wounds." Christophe grumbled some insults in French but did as he was told.

When they were half way through patching him up Christophe asked

"So w'at are you doing in 'ere Tweek?" I blinked a couple of times

"Yes I had been wondering the same thing, if Kenny told us to look after you then something must have happened." Gregory chimed in but only glanced in my direction before focusing on the wound he was treating

"O-oh... um, well I was panicking about something that Kenny said in art so I... I s-slammed my head on the desk and knocked my self out..." I glanced at them nervously and saw that they were both staring at me mouths hanging open

"Tweek what the hell! You could have died! You know that a knock to the head is the easiest way to kill someone!" they both screamed worried, Gregory had just finished patching up all the wounds so they both came over to me, Gregory lifted some of the hair from my face and started to inspected my forehead.

"Zere iz nothzing zere." Christophe muttered over Gregory's shoulder

"I know." he said slightly panicked, he let go of my hair and put his hands on my shoulders

"What happened after you hit your head, do you remember?" he asked, I nodded slightly panicked by the way they were acting

"We-well I-I woke up on K-kenny's back in the h-hall way we t-talked for a little bit but I was feeling sleepy... then I f-felt something running down my face and Kenny started to panic... um... he-he brought me in here and started washing the cut but the blood wouldn't stop and he said that if it didn't stop I would be sleeping in the m-morg so he gave me this drink that tasted li-like blood-" I started trying to remember what happened while I was dizzy and sleepy but I was interrupted by a hard grip on my shoulder

"Blood?! Are you sure?" Gregory asked his grip almost painful, I nodded fast and pointed to were the pink tinted glass stood at the end of the counter

"I-it was i-in that.." they both looked over at the glass then at each other, Gregory nodded his head and Christophe went over to the glass he sniffed it then put his index finger in and tasted the liquid that was staining the side of the glass

"Is It what we think it is?" Gregory asked realising me, Christophe turned to us he had a look in his eyes that I couldn't put a name to

"*Oui... Oui it iz." he said, Gregory gave a frustrated sigh

"Well the only way we're going to get any answers is to ask Kenny himself." he said

The next thing I knew a pair of arms rapped around me but it wasn't Gregory or Christophe because they were stood in front of me facing each other

"What are they going to ask?" A voice whispered into my ear, in a panic I screamed making both Christophe and Gregory jump and spin in my direction 'Once again.'

And upon seeing the unknown intruder with his arms around me Christophe grabbed his shovel and launched it right into the intruders head, the intruder was know lying on the floor with a shovel planted firmly into his skull... it was then that I recognised said intruder.

A sob came out of my throat... he was so hard to recognise with out his orange parka...

"Kenny!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

I'm English so sorry if the French accent in bad :(

_-__**Chapter 7: … Are you talking about a chihuahua?**_

"Kenny!" I sobbed 'It was nearly impossible to recognise him without his coat.'

"Kenny..." I whimpered as tears began to roll down my face for the second time today...

"What?" I voice from behind me questioned, I blinked and turned to see

"Kenny?!" he was stood behind me not wearing his orange parka.

"Kenny you ass 'ole I almost killed you." Christophe sighed, I grabbed Kenny's hands and said

"W-w-what are you doing here?! You w-were supposed t-to be... supposed to be-"

"Supposed to be what, Tweek?" He asked calmly

"I-...I don't k-know?" 'I know I'm forgetting something, something important. I remember that I was sad about something but what?'

"He-he~ Don't worry about it Tweekers, if you can't remember it wasn't that important." he said smiling and patted my head

"But still you were lucky to doge that Chris has a perfect killing aim." Gregory said with his arms crossed as Christophe tried to get he shovel out of the wall

"Luck of the Irish man." Kenny smirked

"Oh, are you Irish?" Gregory asked curious 'Gregory always loves getting new information.'

"Nope, but my parents drink like they are!" he laughed at he own joke along with Christophe who chuckled while Gregory pouted slightly form the lack of new information.

"W'at 'appened to your coat Kenny?" Christophe asked

"Hum? Oh that I lent it to Stan so that he could sneak out and get Tweek some coffee." Kenny said as he slung an arm around my shoulders, I perked up

"S-So your- Ga! - getting my c-coffee!" I said smiling as I looked up at Kenny 'I was sure that if my eyes ever sparkled it would be now.'

"Course I am!" He chuckled and then he turned to face Gregory and Christophe

"I'll answer your questions once Tweek has his coffee." He said, his voice taking on a serous tone. A second later the bell went signalling lunch.

'Yay! I'm going to be reunited with my coffee!'

I was practically jumping as we walked down the corridor to the canteen, when we got there we started walking towards Kenny's table that sat; Cartman and Kyle who were currently having a verbal WW3 and Stan who was holding Kenny's orange coat and a cup of Starbucks coffee!

As we got closer the verbal WW3 ended with

"Fuck you fat ass!"

"Suck my balls Jew!"

'Cartman as strange as it seems was no longer fat once he got to 14 he grew up he was now one of the tallest people in school and he even had some muscles however even thoe his body grew up he has not, he is still the same racist Nazi loving jerk he always was... But he makes Butters happy.'

"Hiya guys~" Kenny said when we got to the table

"Hey Kenny." they said in unison, Stan handed Kenny his coat who put it on immediately

"Hey doesn't Tweek remand you guys of that animal that shakes all the time?" Eric asked around a hamburger

"What the fuck are you talking about fat ass?" Kyle asked both confused and annoyed

"You know that little animal that rich sluts carry around in there purses ." Eric said waving his hands

"... Are you talking about a chihuahua?" Kyle asked as Eric nodded finishing his hamburger, both of them started arguing (again) about, not all rich women who has a chihuahua is a slut while Cartman was saying they were.

Stan turned to face me 'And I have to say it's creepy how much he looks like Craig, he's almost a carbon copy.'

"Here's your coffee dude." he said handing me the warm cup, I leaped on Stan burying my head into his shoulder

"Thank you thank you thank you sooooo much!" I chanted gratefully while hugging him, he seemed shocked at first but soon pulled me into a tight hug pushing me closer agents his chest as he bent his head to whisper huskily into my ear

"Your welcome." I shivered involuntary. 'They even sound the same... I could close my eyes and pretend that this was Craig holding me, that it was his arms that were rapped around my waste pulling me closer and that it was his breath that was ghosting over my ear.'

I shivered again and was about to snuggle closer when I realised that this wasn't Craig...

my eyes snapped open and I ripped myself from his embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

_-__**Chapter 8: Do you like Marsh.**_

The hole table was in silence, I looked at everyone's shocked and confused faces, I started to tremble like I was the epicentre of an earth quake, Stan reached his hand out to touch mine and I felt like it was moving in slow motion

"Tweek?" he asked still advancing in him quest to touch my hand

"Eep!" I snatched my coffee from the table and ran out the canteen. The second that I got out of the dubble doors I let out a sigh of relief happy that I was away from Craig's doppelgänger, I took a sip from my coffee and relaxed almost instantly...

But you know what they say about the calm before the storm...

"...So do you like Stan?" A cold toneless voice questioned from the corner were the door meets wall. This was a voice that I knew all to well, one that I've memorised, one that I dream of 'When I sleep which is like 2-3 hours a week.'

"C-Craig!" I Squeaked as I turned to see him.

He was wearing his old warn out blue chullo hat, his hair peaking out from underneath it, every single strand of his hair was in the perfect position like always. He was wearing a black top with a white heart on it, dark grey jeans and dark blue converse, His face and eyes expressionless as always, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

"Well?" He asked almost impatient

"W-well w-w-what?" I asked, so mesmerized by him that I forgot his question.

"Do you like Marsh." he said more as a statement than as a question.

"Aah! W-what Why-y would y-you t-think that I like S-Stan?!" I stuttered waving my arms but not spilling my coffee. 'Oh no oh no! He thinks that I like Stan! That's bad for two reasons:

I don't want him to think that I like someone else (other than him... if I ever tell him)

Craig and Stan have been at each others throats sins I first became a replacement for Kenny.'

Craig's lovely eyes narrowed when I said Stan's name

"Why? Because I saw you piratically tackle him as he hugged you." He said harshly. 'I'm sure that my face was as red as that old guys clothes... you know the one that brakes into your house on Christmas and steals your cookies and milk, who then leaves you stuff in a big sock and very suspicious bomb sized gifts!'

I looked at the ground unable to hold his gaze

"...Umm... T-that... -AH-... he g-gave me co-coffee..." I whispered holding my Starbucks cup of 'Sweet sweet delicious~' coffee, I started to tremble when the silence strained on... 'Maybe he hates me now! Maybe he thinks that I love Stan! OMSJ! What if he's homophobic! And now that he thinks I like Stan he will avoid me and no longer be my friend and then my life will go in a downwards spiral until I eventually kill my self! I don't want to kill my self that's way to much presser! What would happen if I failed and everyone found out? They would put me in a striate jacket and-'

"Sorry." Craig's dreamy voice rang as he awkwardly lifted his hand and patted my head, I sucked in a breath and looked up at him while engraving his touch into my brain. 'You see Craig isn't very sociable and on top of that he's not the touchy feely kind like Kenny or Clyde so every touch he gave was special.'

He dropped his hand to his side and coughed

"...So, how about we go sit out side with Clyde and Token?" he asked scratching his head, I gave him my quirky smile and nodded

"Umm hmm~"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

_-__**Chapter 9: **__*** BAM!* You lose a tooth.**_

'I'm walking next to Craig~ I'm walking next to Craig~ I'm- OMG! What happens if I fall over and he calls me a freak or a loser! I'm not sure I could deal with the rejection!'

"...Tweek you might want to stay focuses if you don't want to walk into a wall or something..." Craig muttered with no emotion as we started to make our way outside. 'Well FML, did Craig Tucker... The Craig Tucker just say that because he cares about me!... Awesome~... Unless it was the opposite and I was really annoying him! Oh no, To much presser!'

We had finally reached the outside table when I was attacked by Clyde who pulled me into a hug

"Ga!" I squeaked, Clyde moved so that he could hug me from behind, his arms rapped around my shoulders and his chin rested on my bird nest style hair. 'Clyde wasn't that tall I was just girl size, so compared to Stan, Kenny, Eric and Craig I might as well be a chihuahua...'

"Tweeky~ I mist you~" Clyde whined hugging me tighter but not choking me

"I misted all you guys... except you Craig because your an ass hole~" Clyde chuckled and went to hide behind Token while Craig emitted a killing aura while flipping him off.

"Go crawl in one of Christophe's holes and stay there." Craig said lowering his middle finger.

"Craig that's so mean!" Clyde whined still hiding behind Token. 'Because Craig was a master of deception he could look like he was over it and the second you come out into the open *BAM! * you lose a tooth.'

"Well you did call him an ass hole Clyde, you get what you give." Token shrugged not happy about being used as a human shield especially agents Craig of all people.

'Craig is known for having... well... a lot of problems, he has anger issues, his home life is as violent or even more so then Kenny's, his dad's a dick and his mother couldn't care less when it came to him, he's antisocial, kind of a loner and hates psychical contact (Some people think that I hate psychical contact but its the opposite I love psychical contact it lets me know that the people around me are alive and have not been turned into ghosts my mutant marshmallows!) he'll also go through fazes were he wont talk for a week at a time... so yep Craig Tucker is messed up... but not s much as me!'


	10. Chapter 10

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

_-__**Chapter 10: I don't e-e-eat that m-much**_

"Tweeky you need to come back from cloud nine and live on earth like the rest of us." Clyde said as he clicked his fingers in my face making me flinch and grab whatever was by my side

"Ahh!" I turned to see what I had grabbed hold of, to see that it was Craig's arm...

Craig Tuckers arm...

A very pissed off (because of Clyde) Craig Tuckers arm...

I let go remembering the feeling of it while muttering

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" in a scared almost inaudible voice, one of his hands moved towards me lightning fast, Token and Clyde gasp while I cringe unsure what to expect... 'A hit? A slap? A push?'

His hand overlapped my smaller one witch held the coffee, I opened my eyes to see him leaning, keeping the coffee up right

"...Your gonna drop it..." Craig mumbled, once he felt that I was sturdy enough to hold it he let go. 'Wow Craig saved my coffee! Because I was so shocked that I grabbed him arm I let my grip on my coffee loosen... Craig is so amazing! I love him even more!'

I gave him my quirky smile

"T-thank y-you, Craig." I said happily, when I realised... 'I said his name without stuttering. Oh what a wonderful day this is~ Score 1 for Tweek, 0 for the rest of the world... and aliens... and tomato loving ghosts... and of course the mutant marshmallows, Ha in your faces!'

"... Sure thing.." He said walking over to sit on the table, I fallowed in tow still smiling.

Token and Clyde just stared at Craig as he took a seat on the table opposite them, they thought for sure that Craig was going to hit Tweek, if it was any of them he would have.

After a few mints everyone was comfortably eating there lunch and chatting

"So where's your lunch Tweek?" Token asked seeing nothing in my hands other than coffee, I twitched and mentally cursed

"Ah!- I-I d-don't bring l-lunch..." I mumbled sipping my coffee.

"What? Tweeky you need to eat more know wonder your like paper thin." Clyde said as he munched through a big bag of molesters

"Why don't you eat that much?" Token asked again, I shake quietly before I decided to speak... 'I hope that they don't shout at me like my parents did when they found out that I didn't eat for a week.'

"I don't e-e-eat that m-much because... because t-the people might poison the f-food!"

'Please don't shout please don't shout please don't look down on me... Craig.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

They will get longer I promise~

_**-Chapter 11: Researched eating disorders **_

"Tweeky, seriously dude you need to start eating regularly." Clyde said shaking his head. 'Well at least they didn't shout...'

In a matter of seconds I had some food in front of me, I felt touched that everyone would spare a little bit of there lunch boxes with me, so now in front of me was:

From Clyde: Half a bag of molesters and a chocolate moose

From Token: A bottle of of coke and a peach

And from Craig: Two ham salad sandwich's. 'Witch I was most happy to receive, sins Craig makes his own meals.. so he made these sandwich's... I'm eating Craig's home made sandwich's! Yes score 2 for Tweek!'

I started chewing slowly and swallowed carefully allowing my stomach it realise that it was food coming down not coffee. 'There are a few reasons why I don't eat regularly, one of them is the poison thing another one is the presser! I mean what happens if I like something that no one else dose! What would happen if I liked something that Craig hates! But the main reason that I don't eat that much is because it makes me sick... literally, sometimes when I get really nervous/ exited/ paranoid or just having one of my mental breakdowns... they happen occasionally... any food that is in my stomach just comes up and I hate it... however I don't seem to throw up coffee but I'm not a doctor so I'm not sure how that works...'

I took about five small bites when I realised that everyone's eyes were on me, I started to panic my breathing quickened, I didn't like it when people stared at me it's too much presser!

And then I felt it that churning feeling in my stomach...

I stood up dropping my sandwich and ran in to the boy's bathroom with three worried friends on my tail shouting my name.

I ran into one of the stalls and threw up...

The three boys that were now stood at the entrance of the toilet glanced at each other in worry for there friend who had more of an eating problem then they first thought...

Craig walked up to there friend and started rubbing his mack while moving his hair out of his eyes and way from his face, Token went to get some paper towels to help clean up and Clyde went on his phone to research eating disorders to see what they should do next...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

They will get longer I promise~

_**-Chapter 12: Your welcome~**_

"Well you don't have an eating disorder... yet anyway, you just have a very 'very' irregular eating habit witch if continued could turn into an eating disorder like anorexia.." Clyde said scrolling down his phone, we were sat in the boys bathroom, Token had locked the door so that we weren't interrupted. Craig and Token where leaning agents the wall, Clyde was sat crossed legged in the corner while I had my back to one of the stalls and hugged my legs tightly into my chest... ' It's terrible! Not only did I throw up, but I threw up in front of Craig! And it was Craig's sandwich that I threw up as well... I really wanted to eat that sandwich... 2 for the world 2 for Tweek.'

"You said that you only throw up when your nerves or paranoid right?" Clyde asked and I nodded not looking up at any of them

"Well that's easy all we need to do is keep you calm~" Clyde said happily, Craig snorted

"That's like trying to get fat ass to be nice to everyone, or you to stop being a loser." he said rolling his eyes, Clyde nodded in agreement

"I guess you're ri-... Hey!" Craig and Clyde started arguing, Token came and sat next to me

"It's okay dude, you just need to start small and just try to eat something at meal times even if its just an apple or something... Oh and here~" Token said handing me one of Craig's sandwich's rapped in cling film, I took it but looked up at him questioning, he smiled and said

"You looked like you really wanted to eat it, just go easy on it." I blushed lightly and put it into my pocket.

"Thank you..." I whispered

"You're welcome~" Token whispered back

"Oh, and I'll keep your little secret~" he whispered winking, I blushed brighter and looked quickly back over to were Craig and Clyde were still messing around

"W-what secret?" I asked trying and failing to sound innocent, Token rolled his eyes

"Tweek please, I've seen the way you look at Craig, I know that you like him." he said whispering quietly so the others didn't hear, he spoke again after seeing the panic on my face.

"Calm down Tweek, I only know because I'm smart... not to say that Craig and Clyde are dumb but they are both slow when it comes to these things." I let out a sigh agreeing with him, he smiled and patted my head

"Don't worry Tweek, I'm rutting for you~" I smiled feeling a whole lot better

"Thanks Token~"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

They will get longer I promise~

_**-Chapter 13: Earth to conformist **_

After that whole fiasco at lunch was over it was time for last lesson!

'Then I get the bus home with Craig... Then I meet my … master? Is that what I'm suppose to call him?'

Last lesson was Gym: Doge ball

And None was to surprised that I ran away scream appon hearing the name of the activity... And so I found myself at Village Inn 'Because we where at the Gym across the road while the school Gym was getting cleaned... or something..'

So here I was sat in the most secluded corner of the café sipping a cup of coffee, every thing was going well until I was interrupted but 4 people clad in black.

"What the fuck are you doing in our spot conformist?" I flinched and looked up to see;

A tall boy with curly black hair, he had a silver upside down cross in his left ear, he was wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, a black trench coat and was holding a cane.

A thin girl wearing a black dress, black fish net gloves and a silver cross around her neck, she had dark purple eye shadow and lipstick, black high heel boots and her hair was in a choppy bob that reached her shoulders.

A smaller and younger looking boy wearing a black top, jeans and boots, he had black lipstick on and his jet black hair almost covered one eye.

And the last one that stood next to the tall one, he was slightly taller than me, he had black and red hair that was going into his right eye, he was wearing a dark grey top, black jeans and purple boots.

I just stared at them for a few minutes until the tall one spoke again

"Hello earth to conformist, I said what the fuck are you doing in our spot?"

"Ga!... I-I... Well-Ah!" I stuttered, the red Goth came closer to me so that I could see his green eyes out lined with eye-liner

"You're Tweek Tweak right?" he asked tilting his head, I nodded in light speed

"Y-yeah.." I answered, the red Goth smiled and turned to his group

"Guys this kids okay he's not a conformist." The tall Goth and the girl didn't look convinced, but the small one approached me

"...You're the one who twitches and screams randomly aren't you?" he asked in a flat tone, as if to prove his point a random scream escaped my lips.

The Goths exchanged glances before joining me at the table, I had the small Goth and the girl on one side and the red Goth and tall Goth on my other side, I was sat next to the small Goth and the red Goth.

The red Goth turned to me and said

"I might as well introduce everybody, I'm Dylan, that's Evan, Henrietta and Georgie." he pointed to each person as he said their name, I repeated them in my head;

'Red Goth= Dylan

Tall Goth= Evan

Girl Goth= Henrietta

Small Goth= Georgie

…... I think I can remember that.'

"H-hello" I replied timidly

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in school with those other wannabe posers?" Evan asked, as the lady brought some more coffee for all of us, I took my new cup of coffee and sipped it.

"I-I could s-say the same to y-you." I said taking another sip, the table stared wide eyed at me until Henrietta started laughing, she smirked and pointed her thumb at me

"I like this kid~"

"I told you he wasn't a conformist" Dylan smiled.

After a few more cups of coffee Georgie spoke to me

"What do you do most nights Twee?" before I could answer someone else did

"Twee? Why did you call him Twee?" Evan asked as he sipped his coffee, Georgie shrugged

"It just came out.."

"I like it lets call you Twee from now on" Henrietta said, every one nodded 'After all she was the leader... and the only one who would steal their parents car..'

"I-I stay u-up and drink c-c-coffee -Ah!- if I sleep t-the gnomes might g-get me!" I stutter

"Cool, we're here almost every night until 6am if you want to join us..." Evan said.

"R-r-really?!... It w-would be ni-nice to have some company." I said smiling at them.

"W-what do you do w-while you're here?" I asked looking at all of them over my coffee. 'At first I thought they were going to curse me to death and send me to hell... but they are really nice~'

"We normally just come here to drink coffee and write poetry that expresses our never ending pain." Dylan shrugged drinking his coffee, I blinked

"Po-poetry?... D-do I have-e to write some too?" All of the Goths shook their heads

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but you could try if you want." Georgie said looking up at me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ga! Too much presser!**

_At the age of 17 Tweek Tweak was finally sold into slavery by his parents to the highest bidder, there are only two things that Tweek knows about his new 'Master' _

_his master is a man_

_he lives in south park_

_But just who is it_

(This will be in Tweek's POV)

"Meow" = speech

'Meow' = thought

Meow = description + other

some of the chapters are small sorry

They will get longer I promise~

_**-Chapter 14: Soul Mates**_

After a few minutes of writing and asking for opinions it was done... My first poem.

"Read it out." Dylan said eager, I nodded softly and downed the rest of my coffee so that I wouldn't stutter and read it out...

"My heart it bleeds, to see you in the hands of another.

My eyes they burn, when you laugh with them not me.

Your laugh.

Your smile.

Your love.

I want them... I crave them

Just as I crave your very touch.

My soul is in tatters

My heart is holding on by a thread

I know that you will be the death of me

And yet I cant bring myself to care

For I love you to much

All that matters is that you're there..."

I finished and looked at them shyly for approval, they where all smiling at me.

"That was grate even if it was about love," Henrietta said, the others agreed and I was showered with praise.

"So why are you here?" Dylan asked after a while.

"W-we came to the gym across the r-road to play d-doge ball and I-I ran away s-screaming.." I said blushing in embarrassment.

"Doge ball? Uh, I'm so glad we skipped Gym today, all those Justin and Brittany wannabes can attack each other with balls to their hearts content." Evan said drinking the rest of his coffee, I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to see Georgie.

"You know that they just left." he said questioningly, I stared back at him

"W-w-what!?" I shrieked 'Noooo! If I cant get back to school I cant get the bus home with Craig!'

Henrietta drank the rest of her coffee and stood up, hands on her hips "Come on guys we're giving Twee a ride~"

After dragging me into her mum's car we started driving. Henrietta was driving, Georgie was sat in the front seat and me Evan and Dylan were in the back, However since there was only two seats in the back, Dylan was sat on Evans lap, Evan had his arms wrapped around Dylan's waist to keep the smaller Goth in place.

Henrietta looked in the mirror and smirked "Hey don't have a threesome back there~!" she said only half joking, me and Dylan blushed, Georgie laughed ans Evan said.

"What no fair... How about a foursome? Hey Georgie wanna join us?"

"GA!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands, everyone laughed an even I started to giggle. I looked back over at Dylan and Evan.

"Are..Are you g-guys going o-out?" I asked shyly. Dylan blushed more and Evan smiled.

"Hmmm... I'd say soul mates but not that conformist~" he said hugging Dylan closer, I smiled at both of them wishing that me and Craig were like that. 'Soul mates, that sounds so romantic...I wonder if Craig is romantic? Will he buy me flowers when we date... Ga! IF we date not when, Jesus Tweek what's wrong with you!?'

"So many things..."

"What?" Dylan asked, I looked up at him 'OMDJ! I spoke that last part out loud, kill me now!'

"We're here~" Henrietta said parking in front of the school.

'...Or not~'

"T-thanks for t-the lift." I said as I jumped out of the car.

"Any time, oh and if you want to come over, we'll be at Village inn tonight!" Dylan said out of the window as they drove away.


End file.
